m3ofandomcom-20200213-history
Type of users
There are 10 types of players you will come across in the game. # Player # Chat Master # Super Chat Master # Admin - owner of the game or in simple words Furkan and the administration bot # Game assistant - tech helpers, won't really see them. # Art Designer # Donator # Super Donator # Mega donator # Extreme donator Player A player, normal player.. nothing special at all... the heart of the game! Donators A person who donates some money for the development of game will become a donator. You also get rewards for donating. What power they get No power at all, but gain access to donators chat and have a differently colored name. * Donator = purple color * Super Donator = deep blue color * Mega donator = maroon color * Extreme donator = orange color How to get the title By donating... * Donator - one who donates $5 to $15 gets the 'Donator' title * Super Donator - one who donates $15 to $50 gets the 'Super Donator' title * Mega donator - one who donates $50 to $99 gets the 'Mega donator' title * Extreme donator - one who donates $100 or more gets the 'Extreme Donator' title Chat master (cm) and super chat master (scm) You can become one by donating, by really helping the game or if people want you to become one. They are considered as the staff members. What power they get They have a small box before their name in chat and have a different title in their user page(see the thumbnail) Cms can delete other normal player's chat posts, and can ban them from the chat for 15 minutes or permanently ban them. Scms can delete other normal player's and cm's messages and can ban them for 30 minutes or permanently ban them How to become one You can become one by really helping the game or if people want you to become one. people will want you to become one if you are really active, polite and helpful. Or you can become one by donating. To become a cm you have to donate - $300 or more To become scm you have to donate $900 or more Costs too much yeah? But you can get a customized title if you donate $300 or more at once an a special badge at your profile page, with cm powers. No other donation reward will be given for that. If a cm misuses power, report it with a screenshot to a scm. If a scm misuses power, report it to CeFurkan, the adminstrator. Art designer Pretty self explanatory. What power they get Have the title 'AD' in their profile page and before their name in the chat in purple color like cms and scms do. How to become one If you are a digital artist, you can make art for the game, pm CeFurkan with the art, you will get the 'AD' title. Also if you have a devian art page, your own website, or are a member of any other artist community the link will be available in the monster's page you drew, along with the concept artists page(it could be you yourself or somebody other who came up with the concept of the monster).